As shown in FIG. 1, a fiber optic cable 11 is inserted into an installation pipe 12. The fiber optic cable 11 includes a plurality of optical fibers 111, a plurality of plastic sleeves 112 respectively disposed around the optical fibers 111, and a mesh 113 covering the plastic sleeves 112. For installation of an optical fiber network within a building wall of a building, the installation pipe 12 is buried into the building wall for receiving the fiber optic cable 11. Because the optical fibers 111 are fragile, the plastic sleeves 112 are used to protect the optical fibers 111. During insertion of the fiber optic cable 11, abrasion is inevitable between the fiber optic cable 11 and the installation pipe 12. The mesh 113 functions to prevent the plastic sleeves 112 from being damaged due to inevitable abrasion.
However, the mesh 113 is disposed around the plastic sleeves 112 without being fixed to the plastic sleeves 112. When pulling forces are applied to the installation pipe 12 during the process of installing the fiber optic cable 11, the fiber optic cable 11 is subjected to repeated stresses that pull the fiber optic cable 11 relative to the installation pipe 12. Therefore, the mesh 113 is easily caused to slide and displace relative to the plastic sleeves 112. The displacement of the mesh 113 is liable to result in exposure of the two ends of the plastic sleeves 112 from the mesh 113. Without protection by the mesh 112, during the insertion of the fiber optic cable 11, the plastic sleeves 112 are easily worn and torn due to abrasion, leading to destruction of the optical fibers 111.